canthiafandomcom-20200214-history
Dragons
Though whispers of them and their legendary hoards abound among the common folk, Dragons are a subject of much debate amongst the scholarly classes. The general consensus is that the dragons of old are an extinct breed, their bones littering the wastes of the Wyrmtail. But there are those adventurers who swear that Bellestrikarius'Tolumn roams the caverns and tunnels of the Wyrmtail. Origins of Wyrmkind Though there are many legends among the mortal races as to how exactly the dragons came to our world, most accounts agree that they were meant as guardians of artifacts and of the balance between the natural forces of Canthia. It is small wonder then, that since the Schism, any dragon found has been either mad or incredibly hostile to adventurers. Each species or Flight was said to have been given a specific task or element to safeguard and it is from these that they derive their powers, long life and knowledge. Species of Dragon Obsidian Flight These dragons are the most well known amongst the small folk. Their large size and appetite for livestock has kept them in the myths and legends of the peasants even though it has been almost a dozen centuries since one has been seen in any of the civilised nations. The obsidian dragons were once led by the Wyrmqueen, Bellestrikarius'Tolumn, an Aei'karun name that she took which means: "The Last Sight of All Mortals". This brood mother is said to be the largest and the only one still surviving. Even the Vindicators keep a close eye to the western horizon where the dark isles of the Wyrmtail lay. Silver Flight The Silvers, while not quite so brutal as their Obsidian or Crimson brethren, are still well known in the legends for their inherently capricious, yet benevolent moods. The brood's sire took the mortal name Ulur Sha'rahk which translates to: He Who Sunders From On High. Many believe the legend of his death before the Schism by a group of Archons sent from the Aei'kar Empire, however, there have been mroe than a few large members of the Silver Dragonflight sighted in recent years, a few of them males. This has led to many rumours that Sha'rahk still lives. Many take this as a good sign as the Silvers are said to be one of the few flights that favour mortals and try to help them on occasion. Crimson Flight Those of the Crimson Flight are the largest variety of the wyrmkin and consequently, the most dangerous to mortals. Thankfully they are also the rarest and few have been seen outside of their clutch lairs in the Wyrmtail chain. In the days of yore, they travelled frequently over Vaelorn and even the Njerezim of the Westwater Isles have legends of the great red dragons. Either due to their dangerous natures or because of their rivalry with the Obsidian Flight, most of the flight has been decimated over the years leaving only the largest and most ancient of the flight. This includes their broodmother, Ellora'kashakur who rivals even the powerful Bellestrikarius in wisdom and eldritch might. Alabaster Flight Granite Dragon Category:Content Category:Lore Category:Races